See no evil, Speak no evil, hear no evil
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: After a returning back from their last mission, SG-1, not including Teal'c begin to experience a loss of their senses. Will they be able to get theirs senses back or will this be the end of SG-1? hint of j/s 1st story be kind


**See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil**

The alarm signaling for an incoming traveler ran through Cheyenne Military Base, bringing General George Hammond to the control room.

"Whose coming through?" he asked.

"SG-1, sir."

"SG-1? They only left an hour ago," Hammond announced.

"Defence team stand ready!" Hammond ordered just as the Gate opened up. Seconds later Doctor Daniel Jackson rolled out of the Gate, Teal'c right behind him. A few more minutes later Colonel Jack O'Neill and Captain Sam Carter came flying out of the Gate as well, rolling down the platform, and the gate shut off soon after. Hammond went to to the Gate room.

"SG-1, care to explain why you are back so soon?" Hammond asked.

"The occupants of PV32-178 attacked us as we got close to their village. Daniel Jackson tried to talk to them but they could not be reasoned with," Teal'c explained.

"Colonel, is this correct?" Hammond asked Jack. Jack nodded and said the usual 'Yes sir' but no sound came out of his mouth. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sudden loss of his voice.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked. Jack tried to speak again but once again no sound came out.

"It would seem that Colonel O' Neill has lost his voice," Teal'c stated. Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Uh…Jack? General? I don't think he is the only one who lost something. I can't see," Daniel stated, a little hint of panic in his voice.

"What of Captain Carter?" Hammond asked. They saw that Sam was off to their right and that she was rubbing her ears.

"Captain Carter!" Hammond yelled but Sam did not respond. Jack walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder, startling her.

"Colonel! I can't hear anything!" Sam yelled. Jack winced and indicated to her to lower her voice and then took out a notepad. He wrote: "Daniel can't see and I can't speak." Sam read it.

"What caused this?" she asked her voice quieter now. Jack shrugged.

"We're going to hopefully find that out once we get you three to the infirmary," Hammond stated. Teal'c grabbed a hold of Daniel leading him out of the Gate room. Sam was looking around confused. Jack wrote: "Infirmary" and showed it to Sam, who nodded her head in understand.

In the infirmary, Doctor Janet Frasier had checked and tested on the three. The result was clean.

"There's nothing in their blood. I don't know it just seems that their senses are gone," Janet stated.

"Is there any way of knowing that their senses will come back on their own?" Hammond asked.

"It could be possible but I am not certain." During this, Jack was writing bits and pieces of what they were saying and showing it to Sam so she had an idea of what was being said.

"We had our senses when we went through the Gate but once we got here, they were just gone," Sam mentioned. Janet looked at her and smiled sadly at her.

"Well, as for right now SG-1 is grounded until further notice," Hammond ordered. Jack opened his mouth to argue but instead wrote it down and showed it to Sam.

"The Colonel believes we should go back to PV32-178 and see if something there had caused this," Sam relayed to the General.

"Negative, Colonel. There are hostiles there. I'm not risking my personell lives for a few simple test. That's final!" Hammond ordered.

"Now, I will try my best to have the personell help you in any way but all you can do for right now is try to live with the senses you still have. Have a good evening," Hammond said leaving the infirmary.

"Easy for you to say," Daniel stated bitterly when he had heard the infirmary doors shut.

A day or two has passed with no success in finding out how they lost their senses and also how they could get them back. It was no pathogen, nothing traceable. The three were in some ways adapting to their loss of senses. Daniel now can manage to walk around the base at times without an escort, Sam is slowly learning how to read lips and Jack has found a new way to order people around: vocalized computer. Once Jack had caught Sam in her office with her music blaring and her ear pressed up against the speaker. He managed to get her attention without startling, she was beginning to sense when someone was near. He smiles when she shuts off the music. He jokingly types: "You know that is one way to get deaf." She smiled slightly at that but he could tell that she was still down.

"I was hoping that we would have found a way to get our senses back or they would on their own. This is going to sound corny but I miss it. I miss hearing things," she stated. Jack types: "I miss talking." She nods.

"Its just so hard. I'm still coping," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wish I could adapt like Daniel can." Jack writes: "Daniel can adapt in any situation. People are different." He puts down the computer and places his hands gently on Sam's shoulders, rubbing them gently. He, then, pulls her to him wrapping her into a comforting hug. At first, it was awkward and tense but soon enough they relaxed into it. Minutes passed and they pulled back slightly, their lips lingering inches away from one another but before either could move Daniel burst into the room causing Jack to back away quickly. Daniel started babbling that he had figured out how to get their senses back and to come to the conference room and he will explain more. In the conference room Daniel was explaining to Hammond, Janet, and his team members about how he thought the behavior of the villagers were off. The way they were acting he believes that they were protecting something really valuable to them. That something might be what is helping the villager keep their own senses. He believes that it might be something in the food or even the atmosphere that makes people lose a sense. Daniel asks Hammond permission to go back to PV32-178 to see what the villagers were protecting.

"Granted. SG-2 will be your back up. All of you will wear AZMAT suits. Doctor Frasier will be coming along alsoto make sure the process gets done correctly. Dimissed." Hammond said, standing and leaving.

Once they get to PV32-178 SG-2 surrounds SG-1. Janet helps Daniel move around, once they get to the village the villagers come out with bows and arrows. Daniel tries to explain to them about their problem and that they are there to learn from them. But, the villagers were not listening. So, they decide to take whatever it was they were protecting by force. It was not long when they found the device.

"It looks like a Goa'uld's sarcophagus but the markings are not Gao'uld," Teal'c reported. Daniel mentions he will go in first. It didn't take long and once daniel exits the sarcophagus he reports he can see. While daniel was looking more closely at the sarcophagus Sam and Jack both got in and received their senses back.

"Jack, we _have_ to come back and explore more," Daniel stated.

"No, Daniel," Jack said.

"Damn, it is good to hear me speak," he stated.

"Oh come on, Jack!"

"If you haven't notice, Daniel, the villagers do not like us."

"Just give me a little more time to examine the sarcophagus," Daniel stated.

"No, Daniel. Tape it quickly and lets go," Jack said, walking past Daniel. After Daniel got his footage the team headed back to the Gate.

Once back at SGC, the team gave the General the news about their recovery of their senses. Hammond was glad to hear everything went down smoothly.

"Now, are you four up for another mission?" Hammond asked. Jack looked back at his team, who nodded their approvel. Jack turned back to the General.

"We are, sir," Jack answered. As the Gate was locking in the cooridnates of their next destination the General gave them their orders just as the Stargate opened up behind them. The team turned to face the Gate, starting up the platform, and entering it, it closing behind them until they return home.

**THE END **


End file.
